The Suite Life
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: Zack and Cody completed university with Cody being a docter and Zack taking over the Tipton hotel from Moseby. When Zack needs entertainment he finds Matt, James, Amanda and Lazar 4 young actors/song writer who need a place to stay and sleep. Throw in the actors from Hannah Montana, Glee, Starkid, Harry Potter and High School Musical you have got yourself a show. Maya/Matt Zack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Suite Life **

**Summary: **Zack and Cody completed university with Cody being a docter and Zack taking over the Tipton hotel from Moseby. When Zack needs entertainment he finds Matt, James, Amanda and Lazar 4 young actors/song writer who need a place to stay and sleep. Throw in the actors from Hannah Montana, Glee, Starkid, Harry Potter and High School Musical you have got yourself a show.

**Pairings: **  
Zack/Amanda (OC)  
Cody/Bailey  
Matt/Maya  
James/Vanessa  
Lazar/? (New Character)

Zack Martin threw his hands up in frustration as he looked at his computer screen in pure anger. The band performing at his hotel dropped out and now he has no one to play for the guests. Zack Martin is the manager of the Tipton Hotel after Moseby retired and Zack applied to Mr Tipton for he completed the university course on management. He heard someone knocking at the door and he looked up. Maya Bennet or Zack's ex-girlfriend works at the Tipton hotel has a candy girl and a waiter at the restaurant after she returned to the United States from Chad. When Maya returned, they both decided to stay as friends and see other people and by other people, Maya had moved on but Zack was still trying to find that right person.

"You alright Mr Martin?" Maya asked innocently. Zack rolled his eyes and stood up from his desk in his office.

"Maya, you don't need to call me Mr, we're friends." Zack tried to smile but was too tired.

"What's up, Zack?" Maya said in a caring tone. Zack smiled a little and walked into the lobby with Maya close behind.

"The band just dropped out and after mom retired no one has wanted to become entertainers at the hotel." Zack frustratingly said turning around to her. Maya looked around for a second before thinking of a idea.

"How about Matt and his friends?" Maya gestured. Zack looked thoughtful and thought back to when he saw Matt and his friends play one time at a bar trying to raise money for charity.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." Zack finally said after a while.

"Do you want me to ring him up?" Maya asked smiling. Zack nodded and she rang up Matt. Matt Roberts the lead singer was everything any girl or guy would ask for: he has the looks with his messy brown hair and his deep dark hazel eyes, he has the smart's breezing through high school and university with high marks and he's got the talent with him being the lead singer of a very successful band. Now usually any rockstar would be cocky but Matt was the funny, caring type who people just love to hang with him. Their band got no gigs though because people thought they were stupid little kids. He was also Maya's girlfriend for about a year now.

"_Hello?" Matt asked _

"Matt, it's me." Maya smiled twirling her hair through her finger. Zack rolled his eyes and thought of when girls did that when he was dating.

"_I know it's you babe, so what's up?" He smiled as he rolled his eyes_

"Well, you know Zack Martin?" Maya asked.

"_Yeah I've met him." _

"Well, he has a opportunity for you and your band." Maya asked before their was silence.

"_Really! That's so good, I'll come down their and talk to him." Matt said before hanging up._

Maya looked at her phone and rolled her eyes.

"He could have said goodbye." Maya said putting her phone in her pocket. Zack smirked and pointed his finger to the door and they both saw Matt walk in wearing a singlet and some board shorts.

"I swear to god, I just saw the girls faint?" Zack teased Maya. She rolled her eyes and basically ran over to Matt. Matt turned to see his girlfriend run up to him, he bought his arms out and she jumped into them as they hugged.

"Hey baby." Matt said pecking her lips. Maya smiled as she dragged Matt over to Zack's office. Matt knocked on the door and Zack stood up from his chair and invited Matt and Maya in his office.

"So, I heard you have a offer, MR Martin?" Matt asked sitting down in the Zack sat down and looked at Matt seriously.

"Here's the deal: your band performs every night and I'll pay you." Zack bargained. Matt looked at Maya and shook his head.

"How about: my band will perform every night and we will perform when you want to even for personal reasons and you give us a suite to live in." Matt smiled as Maya jaw dropped.

"Deal but you have to buy your own furniture." Zack bargained, Matt nodded and they stood up and shook hands as Maya looked between the two boys.

"Men." She whispered to herself

**It was crap wasn't it?**

**Reviews even flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **The Call

Matt's POV

It's been a week since I and my band moved into the Tipton hotel with the help of Maya and her friends and it's been the most fun I have ever had. I get to spend a day in a hotel and then at eight my band and I play couple of songs and then we do the same thing over and over again. I heard the door open and I turned to see my best mate and the backup singer Amanda walk through. Amanda has long, silky blonde hair and has the deepest blue eyes then I have ever seen. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her looking at her eyes.

"So, Matt what are you doing today?" Amanda asked me, I shrugged my shoulders and turned to see James and Lazar; two of my band mates playing Halo reach on the xbox 360. Lazar has light brown hair and James has dark black hair spiked up with both of them having green eyes.

"Guys, what are you doing today?" I shouted/asked them; they paused their game and shrugged their shoulders before turning back to their game. I rolled my eyes and turned to Amanda, who laughed when James had a tantrum when Lazar beat him. I heard my ringtone play and turned to my phone and instantly recognised the number: _Whose Line_. Whose Line decided to start a new season and they were looking for new cast so I decided to audition. I audition for a part on Whose Line a couple of weeks back and now, they are probably telling me that I didn't get the part and they gave it to a middle age guy.

"Guys, I'll be back in a second." I said picking up my phone, James and Lazar stuck their thumbs up as Amanda nodded and turned back to the game. I walked outside and pressed the answer button on my phone.

"This is Matt Roberts." I said into the receiver.

"_Good Morning this Drew Carey." _I couldn't believe my ears; Drew Carey was talking to me that must be good.

"What can I help you with?" I tried to sound casual but I was ready to burst with enthusiasm.

"_Well, I like to officialy congratulate you with being on Whose Line." _I was jumping up and down on the spot doing a little dance.

"Really?" I calmed myself down and remained professional.

"_Yes, now I ask you to be in Los Angelas in so you can get settled in so we can start filming, we're going to do two episodes a week, one on a Monday and one on Friday, you won't always be called to do a show but be ready when you are, any questions?" _I wrote down what he was saying on a notepad I have in my pocket.

"I live in Boston, so could I do Monday's show and Friday's show but go home in between?" I asked hopefully.

"_Yes you can and just remember you won't always be called in but I can tell you will be on this week." _I nodded and wrote down the information before saying good bye to Drew.

"_Before I go, you will be staying with Wayne Brady when your filming." _I smiled as I realised I would be staying with my idol. I hung up the phone with a goodbye and then just realised.

"Crap, how I'm going to tell the others?" I whispered before walking back into my suite

LINEBREAK

"Can I have your attention?" I said in a loud voice. I saw the heads turn to me as I stood in front of Zack, Cody, Bailey, Amanda, Lazar, James and Maya.

"I've got something to tell you." I said in a casual voice but deep inside I was scared.

"What's up, Matt?" Lazar asked.

"Earlier today, I got a phone call from Drew Carey." I noticed the eyebrows risen on my friends.

"He said I got accepted to do Whose Line is it anyway." I said excited as my friends stood shock they didn't say anything so I continued.

"They film Monday and Friday but I can come home between shows." I quickly added as I saw my friend's faces. I looked around as I saw Maya running up to me and throwing her arms around me. I smiled as I hugged her back and my friends walked over congratulating me.

"Thanks guys, I leave in two days." I said.

"Well, we better make these the best goddamn days in your life then." James and Lazar said with the rest of us cheering.

Lets just say, they were the best days in my life


	3. NEW NOVEL! (AN)

Hey Guys, this isnt a update, i was just informing you that I will be taking a break from FanFiction to finish my own novel: Matt Strike and the Lost Artifact where it will be up on FanFiction if you guys want it. So review this saying you want to see my new novel, the blurb is on my profile with other details including a contest for the advance shippers out there! So go on my profile and add me on facebook, twitter, instagram and subscribe to my youtube account where i'll read my story to the world :)

Sorry guys, if you got Excited but please respond i'm really looking forward to writing this but I need your help, so go on twitter and put a status #mattstrike so I can get this trending!


End file.
